


Tending Cattle

by SnakesAndSheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndSheep/pseuds/SnakesAndSheep
Summary: Scotty is more of a dairy cow than a steer.





	Tending Cattle

Scotty was such a fucking joke. Even this was a disaster. 

His suicide note was scribbled on a piece of loose leaf paper, barely legible from the smearing and the tears. His hands shook so hard he could barely hold it in front of him, tears keeping him from actually being able to read it. It would have to be good enough, and Scotty honestly doubted anyone was going to read it.

He imagined apathetic police officers barely looking at him, wouldn’t take more than a glance to know that he had done it to himself. The note would probably get shoved into some hefty trash bag by whatever professional his landlord hired to clean the place out. 

He set it down on the bed and picked up his vodka from the end table. The bottle was getting lighter each time he brought it to his lips. He was so drunk most of it slid down the side of his face. He wiped at it sloppily before he picked up the kitchen knife from off the table. 

“Slitting your wrists like a little bitch. Don’t you know that’s how teenage girls commit suicide.”

That’s what his father would say, if his father was here. 

“At least your brother shot himself, like a man.”

He knew that he was pathetic but he was just so fucking tired. He couldn’t do anything right and his was just so miserable. 

He put the knife to his wrist, just barely pressed against the skin. 

Ping

The sound of the facebook notification filled the entire room

“Oh god, Please let it be-” He threw the knife to the ground as he scrambled over to his laptop. 

Please. Please. Please.

Thank God. 

Sadie Goode.

“Quit blowing up my phone. “

It was reassuring to see her little picture next to words. She had been ignoring him for weeks now. 

“I just want to talk to you baby.” He wrote out quickly, hopefully. Maybe he could fix all of this. 

While he was waiting for her reply he switched to her timeline. Just a couple hours ago she had posted a picture of her and her best friend Jennifer. God she was beautiful. All dressed up at Danny’s party. He loved that blue dress, a little too short, but it showed off her ass. Maybe he should have gone. Maybe he could have talked to her in person. 

Everyone told him that it was a bad idea.   
Just leave her alone they kept telling him. 

“I’m at a party. We can talk tomorrow. I promise.”

“Please Sadie, I just really need to talk to you. God, just please fucking talk to me”

He hated how fucking desperate he sounded. But he was desperate… so desperate. 

“You’re scaring me Scotty. I don’t like you being alone. Please, call Jacob and have him come over. It would make me feel a lot better.”

Jacob was Scotty’s best friend, but Jacob was always closer to fucking Sadie. When Sadie broke up with him it felt like he had lost everybody. He had never felt so alone. He had honestly felt a little betrayed, so he hadn’t messaged Jacob since the break up. Maybe he should.

He really missed Jacob. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone, his hands shaking as he turned it on. He texted Jacob a quick, “Hey” and set the phone back down. 

“Did you call him?” Sadie messaged. As if she could see that he hadn’t. She always was too smart for him. 

“CALL HIM” 

He looked back at his phone and was about to call when Jacob sent him a picture message. 

“Look who had too much to drink” Jacob’s message said.

It took Scotty a moment to really understand what he was looking at. On the floor of Danny’s bathroom was Sadie. She was obviously unconscious and the floor around her was covered in vomit. It was thick and clear, what it looked like when she drank too much vodka and didn’t eat before hand. Her pretty blue dress pushed up so high that her thong was on full display, it made him furious. He wished someone would cover her. 

He looked back up at the laptop screen and it flickered a moment. 

“Call him.” Sadie’s message said. Sent no more than a few seconds ago. 

“Who is this?” He typed out, suddenly furious and humiliated. 

The screen flickered again and Scotty suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. 

Somebody was watching him.

He jerked around and took in the empty room. Had his bedroom always been this dark? There was nobody there. Just darkness. 

“You should have just called him.”

The message was on the screen just long enough for him to read before the screen went black. 

The whole room was pitch black. No light came in from the window or from underneath the door. Scotty never thought of himself as someone scared of the dark, but he was scrambling for his phone as fast as he could. Quickly turning the flashlight app on. 

He pointed it forward but saw nothing except for a shadow in the corner of his eye. He jumped and quickly turned the flashlight to it, but it moved, always just out of reach of the flashlight. It was the shadowy figure of a man just standing there. Watching him. Just out of his reach. 

He heard laughter fill the room. 

No.

His head. 

“Scotty, Scotty, Now Buddy. I think you are really starting to lose it.”

It was just an ordinary man’s voice. Nothing special about it. It actually sounded really familiar. So familiar. Scotty was too scared to actually place it.

“Scotty, Scotty, Just relax.” The voice sounded like it was right in his ear, the dark form standing right beside him, “I’m not going to hurt you anymore than you were going to hurt yourself.”

More laugher. 

Scotty pointed the light at the ground looking desperately for the knife he had dropped earlier. 

“I wonder where it went.” The laughing voice said, “You should take better care of your things.

“Uncle Jesse” Scotty suddenly remembered where he had heard the voice before. 

“ I thought you might like to hear something familiar”

The last time Scotty had seen Uncle Jesse he had been seven years old and the man had scared him so badly he had wet his pants. His uncle was a cruel man, probably drunk and beating his wife right where Scotty last saw him. 

“What are you?” Scotty asked the darkness. 

“You don’t have a name for what I am.” The creature laughed.

Scotty swallowed hard, “What do you want?”

“I’m just tending cattle. I can’t have you damaging my food supply.”

“You're going to eat me?” Scotty asked, suddenly he felt like throwing up the bottle of liquor that was swishing around in his stomach. 

“No.”

Laughter again. 

“Scotty, Scotty, Scotty. You are more like a dairy cow, than a steer.”

It was stupid how much that reassured him. 

“What do you mean?” Scotty asked tentatively. 

“I eat emotions, Scotty. All that fear, humiliation, and anger just pours off you in waves. And when it doesn’t I help it along. I milk you. “ 

A shiver went down Scotty’s spine. “What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing boy. Just go to bed, and when you wake up you’ll think this was just a strange dream.” The voice was almost soothing now, “ Throw away that silly letter and call your friend in the morning. And the next time you try to do this, I’ll do a lot more than just pretend to be Sadie.”

“Okay.”

Suddenly the monitor flickered back on and the street light was pouring in through his curtains. 

He knew he was alone again


End file.
